Memories Seep From My Veins
by FuryReina
Summary: Agronael is an angel of the Watcher order, those dispatched to Earth to guard and protect mankind. When he finds himself falling for a young human named Nasir, he is willing to risk everything for a chance at happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Notes

I do not profess to be an expert on religion nor on the different books of the different bibles. There are biblical references and I may not get everything right, and some things will just be plain old divergence from prescribed beliefs. If you are easily offended by a different opinion on what is generally accepted and held as truth, please stop reading now.

The title of this fic is taken from the song In The Arms of the Angel, by Sarah McLachlan, which I thought was quite fitting. The reason for the choosing of this particular line will become clear as the story unfolds.

Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine alone. Sadly I do not own Spartacus, Agron or Nasir, though I wish I did...

See the end of the work for more notes

Chapter 1

The Watcher could not recall how long he had been in this place. Centuries, millenia... who knew? Certainly not him. Afterall, when you were an immortal being tasked with watching over your heavenly father's favorite children for all eternity, it was easy to lose all track of time.

Agronael was an angel, one bright, and brilliant, and beautiful. But not for these reasons had he been chosen as one of the elite called The Watchers, guardians of humanity. He had been chosen because Agronael was a natural protector, it was his divine calling. Some angels were scholars, some were warriors, and others ran the gamut of everything in between. He could be a warrior as well, one of the fiercest and most deadly of all God's soldiers. He had fought valiantly in the Great War alongside Michael and Gabriel and the rest of his brothers when they expelled Lucifer from Heaven. Yet that was not his true self. At his core, Agronael would forever be defender, champion, and savior, not even because he wanted to be or desired to be, it was that he must be such, needed to be such. So it came to pass that he spent his days and nights on the Earth as a guardian angel for the human race, always silent, never interfering unless absolutely necessary.

Every few hundred years he and his brethren held convocation, each offering up his own experiences with the humans, telling of things they had witnessed, speaking both of the wonders of mankind and the atrocities they committed.

Agronael was not one of the leaders in the Watcher hierarchy; no he was simply one more of their number of two hundred. Yet when he spoke, he commanded attention. He was something magnificent to behold, tall even by angel standards, with clear, sun-kissed skin. His hair was a light brown, and looked as though it were flecked with gold dust and he wore it in tight plaits which clung to his scalp and came to rest just above his shoulders. His hands were elegant with long, tapered fingers, and his arms were strong and powerful. But his eyes were what made Agronael truly breathtaking. They were large and bright and the color of the deep green sea. They could dance and shine with mirth, or become dark and stormy with indignation. Oftentimes Agronael spoke of the wicked and the unjust, and how he had smote this one or that one for offenses against one weaker or helpless. He wandered far and wide across the lands, seeking out those who needed to be brought to justice, secure in the knowledge that he was doing the job Heavenly Father asked of him, in fact had entrusted him with. He took his charge seriously, and he excelled at it.

No one knew exactly when things began to change, but somewhere along the line, many of the Watchers had gone from just doing their duty to truly caring for the humans around them. Some even had their favorites, certain humans they had grown especially fond of and close to. Agronael was not one of these. He would always turn away with sad eyes when he heard his brothers speak of the relationships and bonds they had formed with their human counterparts. "Is there not even one among the many that has captured your attention? asked Baraqel. Surely you, who has been everywhere and seen nearly all there is to see has found one of the daughters of man to your liking."

"Nay brother," answered Agronael sadly. "I fear it is not to be for me. I hear so many of our number speak of this thing called love, and how they now feel such. Yet it contnues to elude me. You all feel it so much that it would seem you are willing to risk the wrath of our Heavenly Father just to enjoy but fleeting moment. These humans are fragile creatures, their bodies not built to endure as we are. Knowing that one day the object of your affections will pass from this life, you still wish to pursue love with them. Perhaps it is that knowledge which keeps me from finding joy in the arms of a daughter of man, for if love is as sweet as you describe, I for one know that should I ever have it, I would never again be able to be without it."

When the angel saw the boy it was in a small village, where the boy was tending a herd of goats. There was something about his movements, so carefree and at ease that caught Agronael's attention. He moved closer to the boy, but keeping himself shielded from the young man's sight. He found himself enraptured by olive skin and hair dark as a raven's wing that cascaded down below shoulders. The boy was small in stature, but with obvious strength in his limbs. Agronael first thought his eyes to be dark as obsidian, yet when he turned they caught the light, and were the color of amber. Even though the boy could not see him, Agronael stood stock still, not daring to move. All he wanted was to remain watching this beautiful human who moved with such grace. The sun moved steadily across the sky, and still Agronael stayed. Eventually, the boy yawned, and he sat with his back to a tree, and began to doze. Agronael decided the time was right to get closer still, to see the young man up close, so silently he moved forward, and after a brief hesitation, he sat down next to the one who so intrigued him. He wanted to reach out and touch that shining hair. It looked soft as gossamer and he wanted to see if that was a fair comparison. But that would mean revealing his presence here and that was something he knew he was not supposed to do. So instead he chose to remain seated, simply to be near the boy was enough for now. Agronael smiled to himself, wondering what they boy would think of having a true guardian angel watching over him as he slept peacefully. What would his voice sound like? Would he be afraid of Agronael?

So focused was he on the boy that he did not hear the voice calling out in the waning light. It was as though only he and this beautiful creature existed. The young man must have heard something though because he stirred slightly. "Nasir!" came the sound of a voice, and this time it was so close Agronael heard it clearly, and he was nearly startled into revealing himself. Instead he managed to stand and back away as another young man came into view. This new person huffed upon catching sight of Agronael's human, and walked straight over to him, shaking his shoulder. "Nasir, wake up. What were you thinking, falling to slumber while you were supposed to be tending the animals?"

So his name was Nasir. Agronael whispered it to himself, and it rolled so sweetly off his tongue. "Nasir..." he said once more, savoring the sound of it in his ears and the taste of it on his lips. His Nasir opened his eyes sleepily and blinked, looking about himself to get his bearings.

"Apologies, Dastan. I thought only to rest weary eyes for a moment, but then a peace settled over me, and I slept like I never had before."

"Well, let us gather the animals and head for home. You should eat something, then you can sleep again," muttered the one called Dastan. Agronael stiffened when he saw Dastan reach out to take Nasir's hand and help him up, smiling and pulling him into a quick hug. The two young men went about the task of herding all the animals together and heading down the small hillside towards what presumably was a home they shared. Agronael watched, and was tempted to follow. He would like to know more about Nasir, and in truth he was more than a bit curious to find out more about this Dastan, and what his relationship was to Nasir, yet he did not dare. He resolved to return to this place the following day, and maybe make his own presence known.

And while he did return, he did not reveal himself yet. Nor the next day, nor the day after that. It was almost always the same, Nasir tending the goats, sometimes humming softly to himself, other times talking to the animals as though they were his friends. And the days always ended the same, with Dastan cresting the hill to fetch Nasir home. Agronael found himself becoming more and more enchanted with the human boy, and found his thoughts often straying towards him even when not in his presence. One evening, when Dastan arrived, Nasir grumbled to him. "Dastan, I know well how to mark time by the passing of the sun. And if not by that, then certainly by the rumbling of stomach. You need not trouble yourself with whether or not I know the hour to return home, brother."

"Little brother, I do not mean to offend, and in truth I do not mind. These are some of the only moments we still have together, and we should enjoy them now. Soon I will be married and you will be left alone with our parents." Nasir's expression softened at this, for he knew it to be true and was secretly dreading the day when Dastan would depart. They were best friends, not just siblings, and Nasir would miss him. "You are right brother, as always. Let us not tarry, the sky threatens rain!" The two brothers quickly gathered their animals and made their way home, just as the first drops began to fall. Agronael felt giddy as he took his leave of the place. The two men were brothers, that explained the easy camaradarie, the hugs and other signs of affection. This knowledge made up his mind for him that tomorrow, he would allow himself to be seen and he would speak to Nasir.

The next morning Agronael arrived early, before the sun had fully risen. He closed his eyes and willed his form to reveal itself, though he took care to conceal his wings, and made sure the clothing he projected matched the style of that he had seen the humans wear. He sat himself at the base of the same tree Nasir had slept against the first day he saw him, and patiently waited for his human to appear. A small smile graced Agronael's beautiful mouth... his human. When he had begun to think of Nasir in such terms was a mystery, but there was no doubt about it. Agronael was smitten with the boy, his every thought consumed by Nasir. As he heard the sounds of the animals approaching, Agronael steeled himself. He could do this, he had held a flaming sword in his hands in Heaven and done battle with Abaddon himself. Surely he could find the courage to speak a few words to his young human!

As Nasir crested the hill, Agronael looked up suddenly, a small nervous smile on his lips. The boy stopped dead in his tracks, a wary look in his eyes. They so rarely saw strangers in these parts, and certainly not any that looked like the man seated before him. Agronael's smile faltered, and he cleared his throat. "Greetings," he spoke up, hoping he would not frighten young Nasir off.

"Good day, sir," Nasir said quietly. "Apologies, I was not expecting anyone else to be here. I am alone here everyday, tending to my family's herd."

"Yes, I know," answered Agronael. He noticed the look that passed over Nasir's face at this, and the angel backtracked quickly, trying desperately to correct his mistake. "I simply mean that it is obvious you did not expect a stranger sitting near your goats' grazing grounds. If you like, I can be on my way. I do mean to intrude or be inopportune. It is only that I thought this a spot graced with much beauty, and wanted to sit awhile and enjoy the view."

Nasir was vexed by this stranger's words. He did not see what was so beautiful about a simple little hill overlooking a small hovel, and he said as much to the elegant stranger. "There is beauty in all places, if one only knows where to look," was all he said.

Nasir thought for a moment, wondering if he should allow the man to stay or demand that he leave at once. Agronael stood swiftly, mistaking Nasir's intent. "I understand, no need to explain, I shall go now."

"No, please, excuse my rudeness. Stay... I spend all my days alone and would enjoy some company for a change." At this, Agronael smiled, and it was returned to him in kind. It felt to the Watcher as though the sun had just burst forth from the clouds, so radiant was the smile. If he had thought the boy beautiful before, it had been nothing in comparison to what he now saw in front of him! He was dumbstruck for a moment, and could think of no proper response. It seemed as though his mouth would not work, no matter how he tried to force it to. "Gratitude," he finally mumbled, looking down shyly. Because of this he missed Nasir's small smile at his action. Whoever, this stranger was thought Nasir, he had an endearing quality to him. He was a giant of a man, but he seemed so unsure of himself, and Nasir could understand that.

Suddenly Nasir sat at the tree, and reached up to tug at Agronael's hand, urging him to sit as well. What possessed him to touch a man he did not know from Adam was beyond Nasir's comprehension, yet it had felt right. Agronael looked down at the smaller hand holding his own larger one, and felt a thrill run through his body, beginning at his fingertips and coursing throughout. He marveled at the contrast of dark skin against his fair. He sat, and looked shyly at Nasir through thick, brown lashes. "I am called Nasir," stated the object of the angel's attentions. "Yes, I... I mean, hello Nasir."

"And you are, sir?" prompted Nasir when it appeared the man would offer no reply. Agronael was flustered. "Apologies. You may call me, well my name is Ag... Agron..." he had difficulty getting the words out. Nasir raised an eyebrow and smiled again. "Agron?''

"No, I mean to say my name is Agronael."

"Agronael? A strange name for one of these parts. Yet I have a feeling you are not a native of these lands?" questioned the young beauty.

"No, no I am not. I am from... far away. And I have traveled a great distance to be here."

That was a strange choice of words. And for one who claimed to have been on the road for a long distance, the man's robes and sandals appeared brand new. In fact he was impeccably groomed. No dust in his hair or upon his hands or face. In fact, he looked as though he had just materialized in this spot. But Nasir knew that was impossible, so he decided to take Agronael at his word. They sat in silence for awhile, just enjoying the nearness of another body. Finally they both began to speak at the same time.

"How old are you Nasir?" "What brings you to these lands Agronael?" They both smiled, and began again. "You were saying?" "Apologies, please you first." This time they both looked at one another, and smiled, then dissolved into a fit of laughter. When they were finally able to catch their breath, they each looked to other expectantly. Agroneal remained silent, wishing nothing more than to hear his beautiful little man's voice again.

When it was clear Agronael would not speak, Nasir began. "To answer your first question I have seen 19 summers. What of your age?"

Agronael opened and closed his mouth several times, at a loss as to what to answer. He certainly could not tell him the truth, because he did not even know himself. How could he truly make reply, thousands of years? His mind raced, and he thought of the humans he had been watching and tried to compare what he knew of his appearance to theirs. "Would you believe me if I said 25?" he asked cautiously. Nasir smiled, "Yes, I would, that is just about what I would have guessed."

They talked the rest of the day away, about anything and everything. Agronael told Nasir how once he had a brother who had been very beloved to him, and who had done something terrible and angered their father and for this reason had been cast out, and Agronael knew not his fate. Nasir spoke of his own brother Dastan, and how close they were, and of his fear of losing Dastan completely once he was married and had his own household. The more they spoke, the more at ease they felt together, as if they had always known one another. Just before the sun set, Agronael stood to take his leave as he knew Nasir's brother would be arriving soon and he did not wish to be seen by him. "Gratitude Nasir, for allowing me to share your little hilltop, for the company and conversation. I had a most agreeable day." Nasir laughed softly, "As did I Agronael. Are you staying nearby or do you move on now?"

Agronael knew he should say he was leaving, he knew he should leave. He should take this one day spent with this most amazing young man and lock it away to keep only in his memories for the rest of his existence. Yet he could not. The realization hit him like a stone to the head... Agronael was completely, inescapably in love with Nasir. And he could not leave him, not now, not ever. He understood now, how his brothers could risk all for the chance at love. He swallowed before responding. "I shall not be far. And if you are of a mind, I should like to see you here again tomorrow."

Nasir's heart jumped at the thought of spending another day with Agronael. He had been hoping this would be the answer he received from the enigmatic but beautiful man. "Yes, I should like that, very much," he said shyly.

End Notes

I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter, there is much more to come! There are twists and turns, and many obstacles our boys will have to face, but as always, they will face them together!


	2. Chapter 2

Memories Chapter 2

Nasir did not sleep that night, thoughts of Agronael swam through his mind. He had never met anyone quite like the stranger, and he was eager to know more. From where did he hail, and where would he go after he departed these lands? Even his name, Agronael sounded so foreign uopn tongue, yet so beautiful, as though whoever gave him that name must have wanted to mark him as special. It was still unbelievable to Nasir that Agronael had found pleasure in his company, and had asked to see him again. He had not spoken of his new acquaintance to Dastan, for he was in no mood to hear warning that would undoubtedly fall from dear brother's lips. Warning about tall, strange men, fair of face and mysterious of purpose. Besides, something told him that Agronael would prefer to keep their chance meeting secret, for surely that was what it had been. Why then did it feel as though it had somehow been destined to happen, as though this meeting with Agronael was one that had already altered the course of his life immeasurably? When the time finally arrived for Nasir to rise and begin his duties, he did so with both a feeling of elation and trepidation. Elation at the prospect of seeing Agronael once more, and trepidation at the thought that perhaps the man had changed his mind...

As he climbed the hill, his worry began to grow. The animals were moving so slowly this morning and Nasir was impatient to reach the hill's summit to wait and see if his new friend would arrive. All doubts were chased away upon spotting the cause of such sentiments seated once again beneath their tree. Agronael stood swiftly and his face broke into a wide smile that started with his lips and continued to shine through his stunning green eyes. "Nasir," he greeted sweetly, and it took every bit of the angel's willpower to keep himself from running to the young man and sweeping him into his arms. How he longed to hold his little man close, to know that he was real and not some desperate imagining of a being too long on the earth in solitude. But it was too soon for that. He would not frighten Nasir with his feelings, and would wait to place hand upon tanned, shining skin until such time as the boy desired it. So instead he walked slowly to him and bowed his head slightly, and said, "I am pleased to see you here."

Nasir's heart did a little jump within chest as he replied, "As I am pleased to see you. I had fear... _thought_ you might not come, perhaps having instead chosen to continue on your journey."

"I would not take my leave without laying eyes upon you again, nor without proper farewell," chided Agronael softly. A blush crept into the angel's cheek, and there again was that shy smile and duck of head that Nasir found so enchanting. They stood for a time in silence as the goats milled about, grazing contentedly in the bright morning sun. Finally Nasir broke the silence, "Would you sit, and speak with me? I have many questions as I have never met a traveller such as yourself, and likely never shall again. I fear it is my destiny to stay here in this spiritless place and care for my parents in their age. They were childless for so long a time, until finally Dastan came along unexpectedly, and then I some summers later. Dastan had the fortune of being born first, and so it is his lot in life to marry and mine to stay behind. Although in truth, I do not know which existence would be more miserable for me," Nasir finished.

"You would find life joined to another so miserable?" Agronael questioned as they walked over to sit beneath the shade of the tree again.

"I did not say that..." chuckled Nasir. "But if we are to be honest with one another, then I must say that it is not marriage itself I find disagreeable, but marriage to a woman that would not suit me. I do not find them alluring in the same way Dastan does. My brother has never had a shortage of female admirers, and for a time they cast eyes upon me as well. Yet I did not pay them heed and gradually they began to realize that I never would, so they left me alone. My parents think me odd in this way, yet they are grateful because they do not have to feel as if they are tearing me from some great love by keeping me at their side." Nasir smiled ruefully at Agronael then, "Apologies, sometimes mouth runs of its own accord."

"I would have you speak your mind freely with me, Nasir, always," came Agronael's answer. "I ask for nothing more than to know your thoughts, whatever they might be, to better know the man."

"Some things perhaps are better left unsaid for now. And we have been diverted from intended subject of discussion, as I had planned to ask you more of yourself and your travels, and so far we have done nothing but speak of me. There is one thing I would know Agronael, why? Why would you, someone who with your grace and looks and manners, who could have your choice of companions, choose to sit here in this dull place and converse with myself, who has seen nothing of the world besides this smattering of huts at the bottom of a hillside?"

The angel felt a pang in what could only be called his heart at the young man's words. It seemed so unfair that this beautiful, remarkable, person did not know his own worth. It did not matter that he was not worldly, that he led a simple life, or that he was not a man of means. His worth came from his kindness, honesty, caring, and selflessness. In the short amount of time Agronael had watched Nasir, he had become aware that Nasir was even more beautiful on the inside than he was on the outside.

"Nasir," he began haltingly. "You are the first hu..., the first _person_ I have ever taken time to know. Never before had I found one that I acutally felt a, a need to speak to. You are far more valuable than you give yourself credit for."

Nasir felt bold at the tall and handsome man's words. "The first, sir? Do you mean to say you have no connection to any other, not even your wife?"

Agronael's face paled slightly, and Nasir smiled inwardly, realizing he had caused the man some discomfiture. "I am unwed. Nor do I have intended waiting for me anywhere. I speak true, Nasir. You are first to capture my attentions. I can only hope that they are not unwanted, and that you feel something of the same towards me," Agronael finished, and this time he did not turn from Nasir. Emerald eyes locked with amber ones, and held steady. Nasir stared into those green orbs intently, trying to discern whether the older man spoke true or simply toyed with him. Agronael did not waver, and soon Nasir smiled brightly. "Gratitude for you words, though I fear you mistaken." Nasir was silent only a beat when he took a deep breath and plunged onward. "And I confess, attentions are most welcome. I have never met another like you Agronael, and I never even dared hope to."

The two men looked at each other for a long moment, and ever so slowly they drew closer to one another, neither quite sure what was happening between them. Agronael stared at full lips in front of him, wondering crazily what they would feel like beneath his own. Just as he was about to reach out and cup Nasir's cheek, he remembered what he had vowed to himself. He would not touch the boy until he was sure it was touch born of Nasir's own desires, and not because Agronael had rushed him into such. The angel forced himself to turn away, breaking the moment. Nasir felt a moment of confusion and embarrassment. Could he have misread everything? Was this strange, new feeling all on his own part? He looked away quickly to hide his emotions from the one who provoked such within him. Should he say something to his new friend, acknowledge what had nearly passed between them, or remain silent in hopes that Agronael would not broach subject either?

Thankfully Nasir was saved from that as his stomach began to grumble loudly. He had not eaten that morning, and had only brought coarse bread and a waterskin with him, not nearly enough to share with a man like Agronael, who judging from his size, had a sizeable appetite. He chewed his bottom lip, wondering if he should break out his meager meal in front of a stranger when he could not even offer to share. "Are you hungry?" Agronael questioned. "No, I am fine,'' lied Nasir.

"Nonsense, your belly says otherwise. Please, I would like it very much if you would partake of some of what I have with me," the angel offered. Agronael made as if to turn to the side and pull a bag from next to him. He had in fact, forgotten food, and chastised himself for it! But he was an angel, and this was a mistake easily corrected. He closed his eyes briefly, and the bag with the desired items appeared in his hands, and he turned to Nasir with a soft smile upon his face.

"Where did that come from? I do not believe I saw you with it earlier..." Nasir mused out loud. Agronael was flustered, "I have had it here all along," he said quickly. Nasir thought something was off about this, because he was certain he had not seen the bag, but decided to let the matter drop for the time being. As Agronael bagan to unpack his bag, Nasir's eyes widended. There was cheese, some fruit, soft bread, and dried meat, along with a skin with wine. "Agronael, I have never had such sumptuous feast in all my life!" the boy exclaimed, clearly overjoyed. "Gratitude, how can I ever repay you?"

"It is not necessary. I do it gladly, for you. I wish nothing more than to see you content, and happy. Yet if you feel you must, I would ask for your friendship, and the promise to meet me here again, tomorrow. You have stirred something in me Nasir, that I did not know I was capable of. If I could, I think I would like to spend every moment of every day with you, but if that is not possible, then please say you and I will continue our meetings here, sitting in the shade of this tree, talking together."

"Your words are most unexpected. I... I do not know what to say," Nasir answered quielty. "Then just say yes..." came Agronael's response, a plea really. For a single moment it appeared as though the angel had gone too far, possibly frightening Nasir with his intensity, ruining something beautiful before it even truly began. But then the boy gave one of his smiles again, bigger than before and answered, "Yes, then. I promise Agronael."

From that day on, the two met and shared the day with one another. Each evening became harder and harder to part for the both of them. Agronael stopped his wanderings at night, forgetting his sacred charge, because he could not bear to be away from Nasir. What if something should happen, and his little man should need him in the night? If the angel were not there to answer, he would live with the guilt for all eternity. For Nasir's part, even Dastan began to question him about where his mind was, and who it was that occupied his thoughts. There could be no question now, Nasir was in love with Agronael. He could not imagine what he would do when the handsome man decided to leave this tiny little village. His heart would surely break, maybe even cease to beat.

The days passed swiftly, the hot summer air turning crisp and the leaves on their tree beginning to fall as autumn set in. Dastan was to be married in a few days time, and Nasir was more anxious now than ever. Could he live without his brother, and without the one man who held his heart should he choose to go? With these thoughts upon mind, Nasir was quiet and withdrawn as he sat with Agronael. The angel wondered if he had done something to offend his young man, and hoped that if he had, he could set it to right. "Nasir, are you angry with me? If I have upset you in some way, I would know of it, so that I may make apologies."

"Never Agronael, I could never be angry with you. If you must know, I am angry with myself, for I am a coward and a fool, the two worst things it is possible for a man to be."

"Do not say such things, for you are neither. Would that you could see yourself through my eyes, for to me, you are nothing less than perfect. But I beg of you, tell me what is wrong, and I will do all I can to make it better," Agronael beseeched.

So Nasir spoke, laying his soul bare for the one who had captured his heart. Tearfully, he explained to Agronael how Dastan would be leaving, and how he feared being alone should Agronael decide to go as well. It all came out of him in a rush, and tears fell freely from honey colored eyes. And it was in that moment Agronael made his decision. He would never leave Nasir alone. His brethren had been right when they told him love was the sweetest and most precious thing to have. He would have love, he would have Nasir, if the young man would have him.

"Nasir, you never have to fear loneliness. I will be with you. I will stay here, by your side. You are what has given my existence meaning, without you there is nothing. I do not know what your thoughts are, but if you would have me, I would pledge myself to you, now and for all eternity. I... I love you, little man, and always shall. "Agronael finished his impassioned plea and looked to his love with hope blazing in his emerald eyes.

Nasir was left breathless... he had known for some time that he loved Agronael. But now he knew he was loved in return. His heart swelled and he answered simply, "And I love you. And would have you at my side, for as long as you wish it." Agronael smiled and looked as though he were about to speak, but Nasir closed distance between them and softly, gently touched his lips to the other man's. The kiss was barely there, and gone before Agronael could even be sure he had not imagined it, but the look in Nasir's eyes told him he had not. This was it then, they were now bound to one another, by choice and with love. But Agronael knew there was something that still needed to be said. He would not join his life to Nasir's with falseness still between them. The time had come to tell Nasir the truth about himself, and he could only pray that when it was done, his little man would believe him, and still want him. "Nasir, " he began, "there is something I must tell tell you..."


	3. Chapter 3

Memories Ch 3

Of all the things Nasir might have expected Agronael to say, this was certainly not one of them. He should have known this was too good to be true. So Agronael was not perfect afterall. Here was his flaw, and it was that he had at some point in his life, completely fallen from reason. Nasir stared at the man before him as though seeing him for the first time. Could Agronael truly believe himself divine being, descended from the heavens themselves, charged with the scared duty to protect mankind from itself? "You jest, do you not? Surely you do not expect me to believe such fantastical tale?" was all he could think to say.

Agronael had known this might happen, and he was determined not to let Nasir close his eyes to the truth. He launched into his speech, imploring Nasir just to think back on all the time they had spent together, to all the times Nasir had felt something off. The first meal they shared, and the carry bag that had not been there but then suddenly was. The strange way the angel spoke, the curious turn of phrase and choice of words. Finally, he begged Nasir, "Please my heart, let me prove it to you. What I am about to do is forbidden, but then so is our love. See me, Nasir, as I am meant to be seen, my true self." The watcher tilted his head back, and closed his eyes. He willed away his pristine robes, replaced by resplendent armour that shone in the sunlight, and then did the unthinkable. He allowed Nasir to see his angel wings, he stood and spread them out behind him, and opened his eyes. Nasir was sitting there in stark shock, mouth agape and eyes wide... not in terror though as Agron had feared, but in wonder! The young man did not question his sanity, did not even entertain the thought that this was sorcery of some sort, he simply believed. Agronael stood before him in all his glory, and he was all Nasir's. "I had to show you this. I would have you know all of me before you make decision. Everything I am, is yours. My heart, if I have one. My body, yours to command. You will never be alone or afraid again, because I will be at your side. Is this your wish, Nasir? Would you take all that I offer? I ask nothing in return, other than that which you would willingly give. And even if you love me only half as much as I love you, that will be sufficient."

No more words were needed between them, because Nasir stood and threw himself into the angel's arms. They collided together in a mad kiss, and Nasir held onto Agron for dear life. They finally drew apart, only slightly, mouths open and breathing into one another. The angel carded his fingers through Nasir's hair, and yes, it was soft as gossamer. The human boy touched Agronael's face, cupping his cheek. "Here is my answer," he whispered and claimed the angel's lips in a kiss once more, this time slow and languid and full of promise.

It occurred to Agronael in that moment that there could be many hardships in the future. Most of concern to him was that Nasir was mortal, while the angel was not. The human man would age, he would grow older, he would someday die, and where would Agronael be then? Alone, with only his memories, and angel memory is long indeed. The day that happened, he would go to Heavenly Father and beg to have his existence ended. A world without his beloved was not one he ever wished to experience. Before that came, hoewever, there were other things that must be done. He drew back from Nasir, and looked into the young man's beautiful eyes. "There is much I must attend to, far from here. I am not the only one of my kind. Many of my brothers have wanted this for themselves as well, yet I always held out, having never found my perfect match. Now that I have, I must travel to our meeting place, and tell them of my decision. It must be unanimous, and I am one of the last. I can only hope that the rest will decide my way as well. I do not know what will happen if Father disapproves, but I believe he will see and understand that this thing we do is for love, and there is no higher cause than that. I leave the decision over what to tell your family to you, but only the decision. But you cannot tell them of my true nature, that is all I ask of you. If you decide to tell them anything about us at all, please wait until I have returned. I would not have you face such alone. Your parents though may rest easy. I do not intend to force you to leave here. You will be here to care for them, and I will be here to help shoulder weight."

Nasir let out a small laugh. "Agronael, slow down. Calm yourself. All this in a rush. Take moment to enjoy each other's company. Must you do this now?"

''Yes, I must. I want to return to you by the time Dastan is wed..."

The gathering on Mount Hermon had been a monumentous one. Samyaza, leader of the Watchers, had called it on the request of Agronael, who had never in all their time here asked for anything. "Let us all swear the oath, that we shall undertake this, and see it through to its proper end, whatever that may be," Agronael had urged his brothers. He knew they were wary of his actions, because he had not been in favor of taking to a mortal's arms. That was before Nasir, and the love that had grown between them like a fire out of control. He knew that no matter what was decided here, he would never willingly give Nasir up, or leave him. He was not capable of it. Fears though were unfounded since after much discussion and deliberation, it was decided. The time had come for the Watchers to grab happiness with both hands, and never let go. The joy Agronael felt as he heard each of his brothers in turn swear to do this thing was like rain to sun-baked land. There had been much deliberation, many questions, though none had mentioned the most important. What if Heavenly Father looked unfavourably on the Watchers' choice. How many days it had taken to reach the conclusion of the meeting he was not sure, but as soon as it was done, he wasted no time in taking himself back to Nasir.

That he was not alone on the hilltop when he opened his eyes was something he immediately registered. It was the dead of night, and he had intended to wait for Nasir here, knowing his love would arrive with the morning sun. Agronael could see someone standing at the hill's peak, back to him. The angel tensed up, hands clenching instinctively and eyes narrowing. Who would want to come and stand on top of this lonely little hill, and towards what purpose? The man was too large to be Nasir or even Dastan. Agronael had never seen Nasir's father, yet he did not believe it could be him either. Perhaps one of the other young men from the tiny village? "Who is there, reveal yourself to me," commanded Agronael. The figure did not move to turn, but Agronael thought he saw it shake its head slowly. "Hello, brother," came a familiar voice. Michael. Agronael's breath caught in his chest, and he actually took step backwards. If the Archangel were here, it could not be good sign.

Michael turned to face Agronael. Brothers stared at one another, so close in proximity, yet worlds away. Agronael had been changed by his time here on Earth, by the love of a beautiful human. He looked into the eyes of his elder brother, and what he saw there gave him cause for alarm. "Michael, I did not expect visit. It has been many years since last I laid eyes upon you." Agronael hated the uncertainty in his voice. If Michael was here to reprimand him as he expected, he would need to stand firm. He could not afford to show weakness.

"Little brother, I will not waste your time or mine with idle prattle. You know why I am here. Please, I beg of you Agronael, do not do this thing. I have always favoured you over many of our other brothers. You remind me of myself, and I do not wish to see you cast all to ruin for such folly."

Agronael interrupted him, "Apologies, brother, but this is not folly. It is love, it is my happiness, and my entire future. Your words will fall on deaf ear should you attempt to dissuade me from chosen path. I will be with Nasir, for as long as he will have me. And if the day should ever arise when he chooses to break with me, I will still stay and care for him and watch over him, without him ever knowing. That is how much I care for the boy. How can I exist without him? The answer is simple, I cannot."

The two angels went round and round the discussion several times, Michael attempting to give reasons why Agronael could not make his life with a human. But the younger angel was having none of it. Each time, he only responded with the same, that he loved Nasir and that nothing would ever make him part from the boy. Finally Michael threw up his hands, and spread his wings in exasperation. "Agronael, you leave me no choice. I had hoped to keep this from Heavenly Father, believing I could make you see reason. Yet it seems you have completely lost mind! When he learns of this, I fear His reprisal. It is forbidden Agronael, you must understand this. It matters not that you say it is all for love. You are not human, you are angel. You do not have the privelege of fighting for such sentiments. You ought not to even have them!"

Steeling himself, his mouth set in grim line, Agronael responded, "If you are finished, I think it best that you go now. Dawn approaches fast, bringing my love with it. You do not wish for him to see you here, or do you? Afterall it is forbidden."

"Oh Agronael, you are a fool. Next we meet, it will not be so pleasant. Heavenly Father will expect us to hunt you down, gather you all and punish you. I give you and only you this chance. Take your boy, and run. Do not stop, because wherever you go, I will be but short distance behind. I do not want to do this, it pains me that you have forced me into position. Do not let me catch you little brother, for when I do, He will take His vengeance upon you, and the boy you claim to love so much."

Agronael blinked his eyes, and swallowed hard. He heard the flutter of wings, and when he opened them again, his brother was gone. He was in turmoil inside. What was he going to do now? He had promised Nasir they would stay with his parents, the angel had sworn it to him! He could not begin their life together by breaking that oath. But he had also vowed to himself that he would be honest in all things with the one he now belonged to. And that was just what he was going to do. He would tell Nasir everything, and leave the choice to him. Stay, and risk the wrath of Agronael's Heavenly Father and brothers, or flee, and hope to stay far enough ahead of the Archangels to remain together, to remain alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The two lovers sat in silence for several long minutes. The angel wanted so badly to ask the young man seated beside him what he was thinking, but something held him back. Perhaps he was afraid of the answer the boy might give. Yes, Nasir had sworn his heart to him, but that had been before Michael's visit and ominous warning. Agronael knew his own heart, he would be willing to face anything as long as he had Nasir by his side. Their love would give him strength and courage, and he would confront all the warriors of Heaven to stay with his human. But did Nasir still feel the same? Agronael was silent, he would not influence Nasir in any way. He needed his love to come to his decision on his own, afterall, free will was the most important gift given to mankind by Heavenly Father, and even though Agronael was about to rebel in a very serious way, he did still believe in that.

Nasir on the other hand wished for nothing more than to have Agronael help him decide what to do. He had no desire to send his angel from his side, of that much he was certain. Whatever they did from here, it would be together. But would he stay here in this place, banking on the slim hope that Agronael could defeat his brothers in combat, or would they flee, condemning themselves to a life of constant running and hiding from something they could never really hope to outrun? And even if Agronael was able to best the ones sent after them, who was to say it would end there? Would not the Almighty only send more, or would he simply reach down and destroy them with his own hand if they proved too troublesome? It would appear that either way they were doomed.

"You are certain you do not wish to heed your brother's warning, and break from one another? I would not blame you if you did. It would pain me, yet I would under-"

"Never," Agronael broke in. "You are my life, without you there is no point to another day on this Earth, or in Heaven. I would not spend eternity with a broken heart. Unless you wish it so. If you asked me to leave you in peace in this moment, I would do so without a second thought. For you Nasir, I would gladly suffer a thousand broken hearts, or face a thousand swords. The choice must be yours my love, for I will honor any decision you come to."

"Oh my angel, my love, I could never send you from me. You are the breath within my lungs, and the blood within my veins. I am bound to you, now and for always. We will stay, perhaps your brother is wrong, and your Father will not wish to punish you. Perhaps he will see that there is no greater thing to fight for than love, and will allow us to have ours."

Agronael looked at Nasir and projected a hopeful countenance. He prayed it fooled Nasir, because the young man simply could not understand. If Michael had come to see him, it meant that their fate was already sealed. The time they had left would not be wasted, and Agronael would spend every minute of it making sure that Nasir knew he was loved and cherished.

The time was soon upon the men to speak with Nasir's parents, Samira and Darek. Agronael had never been so unsure of himself in all his existence. No matter how Nasir tried to reassure him, the angel worried that they would find him unworthy of their son. The truth was he did feel unworthy, he of the hands stained with the blood of mortals. After having met Nasir, and loving him, Agronael could now see worth in every living person, and he regretted very much the times he had been forced to take human life. All his worries were for naught, because when he finally did come face to face with Nasir's parents, he loved them on sight, and they him. Samira was overjoyed, because while she knew it was her youngest son's duty to stay and care for them as they grew older, she had often worried for him. It had pained her greatly to think her son would always be alone after their death, having missed out on the opportunity to find a match. But this Agronael was a Godsend it seemed. He was beautiful, and she could see why her boy was so taken with him. Darek and she welcomed Agronael into their home with open arms. It did not matter to them that theirs was an unconventional match, for it was rare indeed to find a pair of men living together as spouses. What mattered was that Agronael made Nasir happy.

Months passed, and no sign of heavenly retribution came. Each day Agronael woke beside Nasir, the smaller man's body fitting perfectly into the curve of his Agronael's larger one. Nasir still took the goats to graze upon the hill, while Agronael took to making repairs to the small home they shared with Samira and Darek. He had already added on a whole other room, the one he and Nasir now shared. The roof that had leaked when it rained had been fixed by the angel as well. At lunch time everyday, he made the short trek up the hill to eat with his beloved, to talk and laugh together, to kiss and taste the wine one another's lips. At night they retired to their room, and took to each other's arms as though each time were the first time. Agronael knew he would never tire of Nasir, would never stop wanting and needing the body pressed against his, and would never get enough of the pure bliss he experienced when he moved inside Nasir. It would seem they had everything they could possibly ask for.

Almost a year had come and gone, and the time to pay the annual taxes was fast approaching. The previous year, Nasir and Dastan had gone together, taking with them the five goats that were required of them. This year however, Dastan would need to stay close to him: his wife was with child, and would deliver soon. Nasir and Agronael would go together, the journey would take just over two weeks to complete. They were both excited because it was the first time they would be truly alone. Granted, they would have to sleep out under the stars instead of in a warm bed. But for two so newly in love, it would be a more than welcome experience. Agronael had never traveled this way before, on foot, and he never imagined it would take so long, but he and Nasir enjoyed every moment of it.

Two weeks after first setting out, they were within sight of the tiny village they called home. As wonderful as their little respite had been, they both missed their room, and their bed. Nasir also missed his family, and was anxious to find out if Dastan's child had been born yet. He tugged Agronael by the hand, urging him along. The angel smiled and quickened his pace, feeling the love for his little man swelling inside him. Nasir's devotion to his family was one of the things that made him so irresistable to Agronael. He could not help but stare at the wide smile on his lover's face, the light in his golden eyes.

Agronael came to an abrupt stop as they reached the path that led to their tiny hut. His angel senses tingling, everything in him screaming danger! His eyes glazed over as he reached out mentally, searching for the hidden menace. Nasir's easy conversation died in his throat as he noticed Agronael standing stock still in the middle of the path. He turned to face his angel, the worry evident in his eyes. "Agronael, my heart, what troubles you? Agronael, what is it?" He took a few steps back towards his lover, and grabbed him by the arms, shaking him. "Agronael, answer me! Are you all right?"

Suddenly the angel's eyes cleared, the glazed look giving way to one of pure pain and heartbreak. He turned that hurt filled gaze toward his human, and swallowed hard. "Nasir," he managed to choke out, and in that instant, Nasir knew. He understood exactly what Agronael meant to say, but could not. Amber-colored eyes widened in horror, and he began to shake his head back and forth. "No..." he breathed out. "No, no, no, no, no!" He couldn't catch his breath, he lungs were on fire. No, he must be mistaken, that was it. Agronael was wrong, it could happen. He turned, dropping his carry bag, and ran down the path and towards their home. He was halfway there when Agronael felt sense returning to his body, and sprinted after him, catching him by the arm and pulling him back.

Nasir felt strong arms, encircling his body, holding fast to him. He strained against that iron grip, felt himself being lifted bodily from the ground. He kicked backwards with his feet, bent his head forward and sank his teeth into the flesh of Agronael's arm. He tasted something metallic in his mouth and knew he had drawn blood. "Let me go, damn you! I have to see Agronael. Let me go!" he railed. Agronael paid him no heed, only continued to hold the fighting and struggling boy off his feet, until he regained some measure of calm. "Please, Agronael, " he begged. "Please, I must go to them." His voice was low and quiet, but so full of pain, that Agronael relented.

"We will go to them together. They are my family as well, Nasir. I would know what occurred here. I owe them and you that much." Nasir nodded silently. Agronael took his lover by the hand, and together they walked toward the small shack, terrified of what they might find.

Agronael could smell the blood as he stepped through the doorway. It assaulted his nostrils, making it difficult to draw breath. Table and chairs lay smashed upon the dirt floor, and no sound sounds could be heard from within. Nasir pulled his hand from the angel's, and called out, "Mama? Baba?"as he moved further into the room. He found a candle on the floor and looked about for a flint with which to light it. Agronael moved to take it from him, "Allow me, Nasir." Reluctantly Nasir let Agroanel illuminate the small room.

There, in the corner of the room, Nasir found the ones he was searching for. His mother, his father, and brother. He ran to them, fell to his knees before their bodies. "Mama, Baba, please, answer me. No, no, no, please, I beg you, open your eyes and see me!" He was desperate, grasping at his father's robe, rocking back and forth as the tears streamed from his eyes. "Brother, Dastan, no, oh my dear brother..." He knelt further down and cradled Dastan's head in his lap, staining his clothes with the blood of his family. Agronael laid his hand upon Dastan's chest, and feel an almost imperceptible rise and fall there. "Nasir," he gasped, "he yet draws breath. Dastan... Dastan, wake please. It's Nasir and myself."

Dastan slowly began to come back to consciousness. His eyelids fluttered softly, and he blinked several times, trying to clear the blood from his vision. Nasir took the edges of his tunic and wiped at Dastan's face gently, all the while whispering, "I am here brother. It is Nasir, please tell me, what happened? Who did this to you?"

Dastan swallowed, and opened his mouth to speak. His words could barely be heard, and Nasir and Agronael had to lean very close. "There were two of them, fierce and terrifying... they told us we could be left in peace if we told them... where you were." He glanced up at the angel. "Why..." he began, but had to stop as he began to cough, blood trickling from his mouth. "Why did they want you?" Agronael just shook his head, guilt clouding his gaze. "Mama and Baba demanded they leave, Baba even pulled his dagger... They were so fast, and strong. I tried to stop them, to fight them, but I could not." Every word was a struggle for the young man, his breathing becoming more ragged and labored.

"Shhh, do not speak Dastan. Save your strength," said Agronael. A weak laugh escaped Dastan's lips. "It does not matter anymore, I am not long for this world. They left message for you Agronael. He said to tell you, 'Father is displeased. You cannot hide any longer..,' " Nasir's face paled, and his eyes darted to Agronael. "We are the cause of this? My parents, my brother, because of us?"

"Nasir, you must go... flee this place brother. Save yourselves..." Dastan began to shudder violently, his breath coming in tiny gasps, until it ceased completely. Nasir clutched his dead brother, his dearest friend, to him tightly. Hot tears fell over Dastan's handsome face, now forever marred by gashes and bruises that would never heal. From somewhere far away, he heard a keening sound in his ears, a constant wail, and it took some time to realize that anguished intonation came from himself. Agronael was gripping his shoulders tightly, shaking him, calling out for him. "Nasir, my heart! Nasir, please, my love."

"No!" he yelled out, shrugging out of his angel's grip. "They are gone because of us, because of me! I should have died in their place. Would that I could reverse the sun, and that I had been here when your brothers came. I would have gladly given my life, for theirs..." Nasir was sobbing uncontrollably now. Agronael could feel his heart shattering for his little man. This was not divine justice, it was the slaughtering of innocents. He reached out to try and take his lover into his arms, but Nasir lay Dastan's body down, and stood abruptly. "Do not lay hand upon me, I do not deserve your soft words, or comforting touch. I stand a fool..."

Agronael was crying, his heart just as broken as his lover's. These people had been his family too, he had loved them and they him. If anything, he was the cause of their death and of Nasir's suffering. "What would you have from me? How can I help you, Nasir, if you will not let me love you?"

"Do not let them have died for nothing. Teach me to fight back, I would wound them as badly as they have wounded me," Nasir spat out. "They took everything from me, and I would take something from them."

Agronael swallowed the lump in his throat. If this was the only way he could help Nasir he would. He did not know when the time would come again that Nasir would want and need his touch, but until then, he would be patient. He would be teacher, friend, mentor, whatever his little man needed of him. "There is but one way. You will need weapon that is capable of causing injury to one such as myself. Blade must be annointed with the blood of an angel, willingly given."

Nasir's eyes grew wide, and undertanding dawned there. "No, Agronael. That is too much to ask."

"Do not worry, little man. I will not stab too deeply. Just enough for blood to spill and for you to wash your father's dagger in it. Quickly now, pick it up."

Nasir did as he was told, but with such fear and sadness in his eyes. It warmed Agronael, for he understood that this meant Nasir still held love for him, and would return to him if given enough time. But now, this was what his beautiful human needed to do to heal, and the angel would give it to him. He reached for weapon tied to his belt, and pulled it free. As he held the sword aloft, it shone brightly, lighting up, blue fire dancing along the blade. Agronael pointed it at his chest, to a spot just above his heart. Green eyes turned hard, fortifying himself against the pain, and in one swift movement, he plunged the sword into his own body. A small sound escaped his lips, and for a moment he remained still. Slowly, he slid the blade out, and silver blood began to flow from the wound. Nasir was frozen, rooted to the spot, staring at Agronael in horror over what he had made the angel do to himself. "Hurry now, bring the blade forth. Dip it in my blood. Now Nasir!"

When Nasir still did not comply, Agronael took two large strides and grasped the young man by both hands, and pulled the knife close to his chest. Nasir tried to pull away but Agronael did not allow it. He smeared the blade in the shining, silver substance, coating it thoroughly. He let Nasir's hands fall from his, and they both watched as the angel's blood glowed brilliantly for a moment, making the dagger hot to the touch, and then it disappeared. The blood had served it's purpose, the dagger had absorbed all its energy. Nasir tore a piece of his tunic off, and pressed it to the angel's wound, trying to staunch the flow of blood. Agronael reached down and placed hand upon Nasir's chin, raising it so their eyes could meet. The boy flinched from the touch, but did not pull away. "I will be fine, the wound will close soon. What shall we do for your family?"

A short time later, the angel and the human walked down the path, the hut in flames behind them. Nasir had said goodbye to his family. With Agronael's help, they were laid side by side, and the lit candles were thrown in, setting the entire place ablaze. Agronael's cut had stopped bleeding, but he was still weak. He wanted so much to hold Nasir, kiss his tear stained cheeks, but the young man would not tolerate it. He was punishing himself, this the angel understood. Understanding it did not make it hurt him any less, however. For now though, they must get as far away from here as possible. Agronael's brothers might return soon to look for only thing that eased the angel's mind was that they were not the only ones being hunted. There were two hundred Watchers, and most likely only four had been dispatched to find them. Michael, Uriel, Raphael, and Gabriel. They had a chance, albeit a small one. There was time in which to teach Nasir how to fight, how to use his smaller size and quickness to his advantage against the angels. They would run, and fight when they had to, for as long as they could. Agronael wanted to pray that Nasir would soon come to his senses, and accept the angel's love once more, except he knew that this time, there would be no one listening.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The abandonded hovel they took shelter in did not offer much in the way of comfort, but it did at least keep them out of the heavy rain. It had been falling now for three days straight, and had hampered Agronael and Nasir's flight. The angel knew the deluge was Heavenly Father's doing, giving his soldiers time to catch up to and locate all the Watchers. While they waited out the latest storm, Agronael trained his little man as best he could. Whenever he tried to touch him, or manuever him into better position, Nasir would hiss softly, and pull away. The angel felt lost without the touch of his lover, he needed so very much to be able to hold him, kiss him, taste him, but he would not pressure him. He could only hope Nasir would not take too long in returning to him, because he did not know how much longer he could live this way.

Hours later, Nasir was exhausted, sweat poured down his back, and his muscles ached from all the training the angel had put him through. Still he did not want to stop. "Again!" he hissed at Agronael. It was not until he lunged forward, and lost his balance, landing face first on the dirt floor that Agronael refused to let him go any further. "No, little man, you are done this day."

"Do not call me that," snapped Nasir. It had never bothered him before, but it was a term of endearment from his angel, and that he could not tolerate at the moment. He felt slightly guilty when he looked up and saw the hurt that flashed in Agronael's emerald eyes. "Apologies," murmured the angel. "I did not mean to cause offense. Words tumbled from mouth before I could stop them."

Nasir chose to ignore the comments, because he was still unsure with how he should handle things between the angel and himself. He still loved Agronael, and a part of him wanted and needed the comfort the angel was so obviously willing to give him. Yet that part was being squashed by the guilt and self-loathing he felt. This love that he felt for Agronael was also the reason his family was dead. His father, mother, brother, all gone. He had no idea if his brother's wife still lived, her body had not been found in the hut. It saddened him to know he would never know his niece or nephew. He had been looking forward to helping raise the child, and had often imagined how Agronael would look carrying small child high upon his strong, broad shoulders. Now that future was lost to them, just one more thing to mourn in this world of never-ending heartbreak.

Knowing that there was no one around in this secluded place, Nasir decided to step out into the rain to wash and cool his body down. While Agronael was busy preparing a small meal, Nasir removed his tunic and breeches, and folded them neatly. He strode out into the downpour, closed his eyes and lifted his face to the clouds. He opened his mouth to catch some of the drops on his parched tongue. Slowly he began to work the water through his thick and shining hair, the wetness turning it even darker then normal. He was so engrossed in the feel of the cool water on him, that he did not see Agronael watching him silently from just inside the doorway.

The angel had glanced to back to ask something of the human boy, and noticed him absent. Dread flooded him instantly, and he was about to call out for Nasir, when he noticed a movement from outside their shelter. It was Nasir, standing there in the rain, his fingers tangled in his long, sable locks. His mouth was slightly open and as Agronael watched, Nasir's pink tongue darted out to lick his lips clear of rainwater. The angel felt his breath catch. Never had he beheld anything so beautiful. There was something so sensual, so arousing about watching his young lover without the man even knowing. The angel took a step towards the outside, but restrained himself just short of crossing the threshhold. Nasir has made it plain he had no wish to be intimate with Agronael, could not bear the angel's hands upon his body. Agronael swallowed several times, and forced himself to turn away from the enticing vision. The minutes dragged on interminably, and Agronael was having difficulty keeping his composure. His mind kept replaying the image of Nasir, naked in the rain, over and over. He closed his eyes, and pictured himself running his hands down golden skin, kissing that perfect neck, feeling the pulse thrum there beneath his tongue. _Cease this! _he admonished himself. He let loose a little growl, his hands clenched into fists and he pounded them angrily against his thighs.

"What troubles you?" came Nasir's voice from behind. Agronael whirled around, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. Nasir stood there, fully clothed once more, though his hair still dripped and hung heavy down his back, strands of it stuck to his face.

"Nasir, I beg of you, I have no desire to break words upon subject. Let us share meal, and take rest. If we are fortunate, tomorrow these storms will cease, and we will be able to move on."

They ate, the silence hanging thick in the air between them. Agronael stole glances when he believed Nasir to be looking away, while the young man longed in his heart to reach out and take the angel's hands in his, and beg his forgiveness and ask for his comfort. When they were finished, Nasir began packing some things away, while the angel busied himelf preparing their bedroll for the night. They had slept the same way since that awful day of flight, backs against one another, each in pain, unshed tears in their eyes. Tonight would be no different.

Sometime later, Agronael woke to a noise outside. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle. Agronael did not need to light a candle to see, and he rose softly so as not to disturb Nasir. He walked quietly to the door, and looked out. There standing, watching was one of his brothers, Gabriel. "Brother," called the archangel. "Did I not say you could hide no longer? Your time is up, submit to me now, or face the consequences."

"You stand alone? It would have been wiser for you all to come for me at once. I do not know of the rest of my brethren, but I will not go willingly." He called out these things as he backed further into the shack. With his foot, he nudged Nasir awake, and bent swiftly to press his finger to the young man's lips. Nasir's eyes shed the vestiges of sleep quickly and nodded once to Agronael to indicate he understood. Gabriel was speaking outside, yet the pair were not listening. Agronael was shoving things in their pack, and thrusting Nasir's dagger into his hands. "Go," he whispered urgently. "I will hold him back as long as I am able. Do not argue, I cannot fight him if I know you are still here and in danger."

Nasir's eyes looked both terrified and sorrowful at the same time; he was shaking his head back and forth. The angel jerked him to his feet and roughly propelled him out the back way. He pointed one finger at the blackness outside and mouthed _run._

He turned away then from his young lover, trusting him to do what was asked of him. "If you think yourself able, you will have to come and take us by force," he called out to his elder brother. As the words tumbled from his lips, he drew his sword, lighting up the dark interior of the hut with blue fire. He set his feet, and waited as he watched Gabriel stride toward him.

Nasir had stopped running after only a few minutes. He cursed, knowing that Agronael was behind him, facing down his older, stronger, warrior-angel of a brother. The young man spun around, dropping all he carried except for his dagger, which he kept sheathed so as not to give himself away with the glow. With all the speed he possessed, he raced back towards the hut, and towards his heart. As he neared it, he slowed his pace. He moved with stealth, listening to the sound of swords clashing inside. He could hear Agronael's battle growl, which he had become quite familiar with since he had begun training with him. Nasir could tell they were towards the back way out, so he snuck aroud towards the front. He crept up to the door and peered inside, taking care to keep himself hidden. What he saw made his blood run cold. Agronael's sword lay on the floor behind him and he was on his knees. His armor had been ripped from his chest, leaving his scar exposed, the scar that remained of wound he had inflicted upon himself in order to give Nasir a weapon with which to fight an angel. Gabriel had his own sword pointed at Agronael, ready to strike, perhaps not a death blow, but one that would cause grievous injury. They had already taken far too much from him. His angel was all that remained of his heart, and it dawned on the human that Agronael was all he would ever need again. Silently he pulled his dagger, felt it warm in his palm as the flames came to life. He held the advantage of surprise, and used it fully, launching himself at the archangel's back, stabbing into his side, feeling the blade sink into hard flesh. Gabriel cried out in pain, silver blood running down his body. Nasir hissed and stabbed again, and again before he felt himself being thrown backwards.

Agronael wasted no time in reaching for his weapon, he rose to his feet and in one fluid motion swung it with all his fury, catching Gabriel low across his stomach. It was not deep enough to kill but it would slow him down, giving them time to make their escape. "Nasir!" he bellowed, and the young man regained his legs and ran straight at him. They had not travelled this way before, Nasir had not been able to bear the angel's touch. But now Agronael wrapped his arms about his lover, closed his eyes, and took them as far away as his powers allowed.


End file.
